Since an aircraft may be exposed to sudden movements during air travel, for example due to turbulences, different support elements are provided throughout the aircraft cabin, acting as support portions or support grips or holds for the passengers. For example, the upper portions of the seats, i.e. the seat rests, can be grasped by a user when moving along the aisle. Further, inside a lavatory, various handle or support elements are provided, for example for supporting normal user groups and special user groups such as passengers with reduced mobility. However, it has been shown that providing different support elements means additional effort, such as additional mounting steps as well as additional material. Further, support elements have to be highlighted in order to be found by the user in case of a sudden need for providing a secure hold.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.